particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Uwakah Province
Uwakah Province is a province of the Republic of Kirlawa. Geography Uwakah is in northern Kirlawa, and covers an area of 119,100 km sq, which places it as one of the smallest internationally recognised regions on the planet. Even as it is ranked as one of the smallest, it has the largest forests found in the nation. Uwakah's 'green' region - a large part of the province, is found in the north, estimated at around 30,000 sq km. This includes the protected Uwakan Forests. Other major forests include Frante Forest and Hangla Forest. Climate Uwakah has a very damp climate with cold snowy winters and cool damp summers, temperatures in the winter temps can range from -10 degrees Celsius to 0 degrees Celsius. Summer temps 15-25 degrees celsius. The year averages 11.3 rainy days in the year this includes snowy days in the winter. Regions There are 6 regions in the province if Uwakah, they each have their own regional council the members of the council get elected by the people in the area. All the parties featured in the councils are in the National General Assembly. Governance Main article: Governor of Uwakah Economy Uwakah is generally considered to be the poorest region of the nation, but with wealth fairly evenly spread among the population. There is low unemployment, with low-tech industries the focus of the region's wealth. Forestry and fisheries Vast forests have historically made Uwakah one of the nation's major timber production and logging provinces, but forest fires, over-harvesting, and lawsuits over the proper management of the extensive federal forest holdings have reduced the timber produced. Between 3725 and 3763, the amount of timber harvested from federal lands in Uwakah dropped about 90%, although harvest levels on private land have remained relatively constant. Even the shift in recent years towards finished goods such as paper and building materials has not slowed the decline of the timber industry in the province. The effects of this decline have included Meyer's acquisition of Micana-based Industries in January 3785. Despite some changes, Uwakah still leads the Kirlawa in softwood lumber production; in 3790, 4,134 million board feet (9,760,000 m3) was produced in Uwakah. The slowing of the timber and lumber industry has caused high unemployment rates in rural areas. Uwakah has one of the largest salmon-fishing industries in the world, although ocean fisheries have reduced the river fisheries in recent years. Agriculture Uwakah is also one of four major world hazelnut growing regions, and produces 95% of the domestic hazelnuts in the Kirlawa. While the history of the wine production in Uwakah. Due to regional similarities in climate and soil, the grapes planted in Uwakah are often the same varieties found in the French regions of Alsace and Burgundy. In the Southern Uwakah coast commercially cultivated cranberries account for about 7 percent of Kirlawa production. From 3750 to 3790, Uwakah growers harvested between 40 and 49 million pounds (18 and 22 kt) of berries every year. Cranberry cultivation in Uwakah uses about 27,000 acres (110 km2). In the northeastern region of the province, both irrigated and dry land wheat is grown. Uwakah farmers and ranchers also produce cattle, sheep, dairy products, eggs and poultry. Industries Most of the industries that operate in the Province are considered low-tech with a majority focusing on logging, agriculture and fishing. However, the province is starting to become the major hub for all the steel and copper produced in the nation. Farms once ruled the land in Uwakah, but now only make up about 12% of the land. The nation has 1 port that is found in Micana. The chief export is food products which include the Geraln Berry; a berry only found in Northern Uwakah. Natural Resources Uwakah has a very limited export system and the jobs found in it are very low pay roll jobs that is why the provinces economy is not thriving as much as other provinces. Uwakahs main exports, # Logging 20% # Fruits and Vegtables 20% # Fishing and Seafood 18% # Steel and Copper 16% # Other 26% Commerce The nation was home to many businesses in the early 2730s. but due to the economic crisis, many businesses have left. The province is home to the Port of Micana which is the 5th largest in the nation. Businesses are now slowly crawling back and have started to after the Kirlawan Economic Boom in the 3300s. Demographics Cities Uwakah has 12 established cities and municipalities making it the the most condense province based on amount of cities. Each Municipality has a city council that is elected by the people how live in the areathee partoes in the councils are the same in the National General Assembly. Cities Locations are, South/Dirlana & Markan Boarder * Salubris 6.45 Million * Zobagon 1.94 Million * Gerolis 1.53 Million * Micana 1.14 Million * Taphs 490 Thousand * Ishis 350 Thousand East/Oceanfront '' * Ukhana 1.86 Million * Micana 1.14 Million * Takana 610 Thousand * Mygee 330 Thousand ''West * Aldoria 940 Thousand * Piaytre 870 Thousand North/Dorvik Boarder * Aldoria 940 Thousand * Takana 610 Thousand * Mt. Mourlin 380 Thousand * Mygee 330 Thousand Top 5 Largest Cities Transportation Highways Uwakah is a part of the Kirlawan National highway system, with having 3 highways going into Uwakah. These highways are, H6, H5 and H11, these highways connect with about half of the provinces cities. The reason being is that Uwakah has a very unique highways system. Uwakah has highways around the boarders of the province and has freeways on the interior. Uwakah also maintains a provincial highway system known has the UHS the UHS owns and operates 5 highways inside Uwakah. These highways are known as the, UH1, UH2, UH3, UH4 and UH5, these highways connect with every city in Uwakah. Freeways Uwakah is a part of the Kirlawan National freeway system, with having 4 freeways in the province the most of any province and 3/4 of the freeways are only in Uwakah. The freeways in Uwakah are the, F2, F3, F6 and F7. Uwakah does not have a provincial freeway system. AirportsCategory:KirlawaCategory:Regions Uwakah has 14 airports in total 5 being International, 7 being National and 2 being small charter airports. The International airports are, Salubris International Airport, Salubris, Zobagon International Airport, Zobagon, Corlin Beach International Airport, Ukhana, Gerolis International Airport, Gerolis, Micana International Airport, Micana. The National Airports are, Salubris Regional Airport, Salubris, Aldoria National Airport, Aldoria, Dulize National Airport, Piaytre, Zylin Forrests National Airport, Takana, Taphs National Airport, Taphs, Ishis National Airport, Ishis, Mourlin Regional Airport, Mt. Mourlin. The small charter airports are, Mygee Airport, Mygee, Zobagon Regional Airport, Zobagon.